MrWoofless
Robert "Woofless" and Ryan, better known as MrWoofless and McLaffyTaffy respectively, are the dynamic duo that make up the MrWoofless YouTube channel. They first gained popularity through their weekly Machinima series "Passive Aggression." They currently are a two-channel combination, mainly hosting Minecraft on their main channel, MrWoofless and other PC games on their secondary channel, Taffy's Man Cave. Rise to Fame The MrWoofless channel initially began as a channel that was supposed to hold "spoofs, montages, commentaries, dual commentaries, funny skits - all that good stuff to make you tingle where it counts." Welcoming Woofless (he won't be gentle) The channel mainly consisted of Call of Duty gameplay, and the channel slowly accrued subscribers over a few months. Passive Aggression Passive Aggression (often abbreviated as PA) is a series in which Rob and Ryan would gather a team and win games of Domination in various Call of Duty games without killing a single opposing player. These videos are often known for their unique editing style - colorful text, cuts timed to th e beat of the music, and comedic soundbites of the players, widely-liked music featuring often up-and-incoming independent artists, as well as the featuring of other well known Call of Duty Youtubers such as SeaNanners, Hutch, Ons1augh7, and XboxAhoy. PA started as a simple attempt to create "the ultimate 'Objective-Play' game play"Passive Aggression - Array by doing the opposite of what was mainly posted in Call of Duty gameplays on YouTube. Their first video - released on YouTube four months after the inception of the channel - was submitted to Machinima but was "rejected" in that Machinima wanted to wait and see if the concept would take off. Their next video was picked up by MachinimaRespawn - a branch of Machinima devoted to noteworthy gameplay - thus making MrWoofless a Machinima Director, and every Passive Aggression video after was posted on Machinima Respawn. Passive Aggression soon caught the eye of the Call of Duty community, and, as a result, the MrWoofless channel soon developed a main cast including other Call of Duty YouTubers such as Straight Up Knives, the Hidden Masters, and CrookedReign. The series amassed thousands of followers, averaging at 40,000 to 50,000 views per episode. While the main Passive Aggression video was hosted on MachinimaRespawn, the channel often posted Passive Aggression Fails! as well as Massive Aggression - when the entire team actively tries to win the game - to supplement Passive Aggression. Passive Aggression has since been discontinued, as the introduction of round-based objective matches in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 caused difficulties in winning matches, as the scoreboard would be posted at halftime, allowing the opposing team to realize that they were not being killed. Why Passive Aggression Fails in Black Ops 2? (Commentary / PA FAIL gameplay) The last episode of Passive Aggression was posted on the channel on December 21, 2012. The same video was posted on Machinima Respawn on March 4, 2013.Passive Aggression - - No Kill Victory on Dome! Story Time With Taffy Story Time With Taffy sprouted in the midst of the rise of Passive Aggression, created to tell Ryan's "old-man stories," giving the viewers an active, personal look into the man who handles the business side of the channel. His stories are about amusing snippets of his life revolving around subjects like his father, past jobs, old friends, and, most recently, his current life. Ryan often uses Story Time to provide a quick update to the channel, often stating the progress of the current projects as well as the direction the channel plans to head down. Ryan then uses the comments from that video to fuel the idea of the next Story Time video. Story Time was originally a weekly series that was posted on the channel every Wednesday; however, on August 25, 2012, the series hosted its hour and a half long "Series Finale" declaring the end of the weekly series at its 35th episode.Story Time with Taffy: Series Finale! Story Time will occasionally appear on either channel when Ryan decides to tell the view base another story, but is no longer a constant series. A State of Uncertainty While the channel was mainly viewed for Passive Aggression, the channel posted various other series based on other games such as The Walking Dead, Diablo III, DayZ, and Minecraft. During Passive Aggression's decline, more of these videos reigned the channel. Around this time, it was unknown as to the direction the channel was headed. Recent Channel Overhaul On January 2nd, 2013, Robert released a video stating that after some self-reflection during a recent vacation, the channel would cease to focus mainly on Call of Duty due to the displeasure that the game now causes them.Good-Bye Call of Duty! He continues to state that Minecraft is the direction he wanted to take the channel, despite knowing that it was possible that might not grow as quickly as they were if they continued on their then current path. Since then, the channel has recently revamped itself as a Minecraft channel - playing with other Minecraft Youtubers such as JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, and KermitPlaysMinecraft. This revamp has also created a new channel, Taffy's Man Cave, which was more oriented toward players of other PC games such as Dota2, indie game The Binding of Isaac, and Trials Evolution. Current series on the main channel (MrWoofless): * Minecraft Hardcore Versus * Minecraft Hunger Games * Streaming Highlight Current series on the second channel (Taffy's Man Cave): * The Binding of Isaac * Trials Evolution * Don't Starve Livestreaming With these changes, they have recently taken up livestreaming on TwitchTV, streaming DayZ and The Binding of Isaac, often posting clips and entire streams onto their main channel. They currently have two TwitchTV channels: the main stream - WooflessTV - and their secondary stream. They currently stream often, but sporadically, on WooflessTV, and will always tweet out and post a video before they stream. They are currently trying to attain a partnership with TwitchTV. 24 Hour Livestream In an attempt to fund Ryan's newbought computer for the channel, on 3PM EST on May 18th, 2013, the channel hosted a 24 hour livestream on TwitchTV [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izV2JmHIzIs 24 Hour Livestream Starts Now! - YouTube], playing Minecraft, Call of Duty, DayZ, and other games with other YouTubers. Trivia * The most viewed episode of Passive Aggression features KYR SP33DY with 94,000 views as of June 2013. * There have been a few cases where Woofless has hosted a random Story Time episode. External Links * MrWoofless YouTube Channel * Taffy's Man Cave YouTube Channel * MrWoofless WebPage * Robert's Twitter Page (@MrWoofless) * Ryan's Twitter Page (@McLaffyTaffy) * Main Twitch Channel * Secondary Twitch Channel